Death Pack PMC story
“Today, We Feed the Vultures” overview Death Pack was founded by Ryejin Yamato in 2021. By the year 2035 DPC has over 100 members and is considered a private military. DPC’s goal is simple, you pay, we kill for you, no matter the faction. Dead on being guns for hire, like any business Ryejin made it professional. At the same time Ryejin wanted no big jobs, so for years to come, they could hide under the radar of the US and Russian governments. But with CSAT forces on the rise and more conflicts drawing to the middle east, DPC was not just dealing with terrorists but Chinese as well! Death Packs headquarters is a military base in Feruz Abad, Takistan. Death Pack history Founded in the year 2021 by Ryejin Yamato it started out as any PMC would, hiring soldier's and gaining their trust to get the job done. It was rough for Ryejin for many years recruiting, but as Death Pack got popular, the recruitment got easier and more and more recruits were in the company. By the year 2030 Death Pack had enough members and money to be considered a threat to most terrorist groups and competition to other private military companies like ION and that makes enemies. By the year 2035 Death Pack had two new enemies they would always run into on a hired job, CSAT was the most common, since Death Pack head quarters is based in Iran, Iranian CSAT forces where on the rise in the region and even attacked Death Pack directly a few times. on July 14th, 2035 Iran CSAT forces attacked Death Pack HQ directly but thanks to quick thinking and good intel Death Pack wiped out the opposition and only lost 5 men. On February 7th, 2035 a new power came into play in the middle east, they called themselves, SWORD. The Strategic Worldwide Organized Regiment Department is a private military Corporation that is fully funded by the Chinese and works for CSAT. Intel suggests they been hiding in the shadows for years and when Death Pack became strong enough to become a threat to CSAT in the Middle East, SWORD came out of the shadows and began military operations against Death Pack. The two PMC's now sworn enemies have fought on several occasions in Iran each side taking heavy losses, each side also winning and losing. Though SWORD may have more military might, Death Pack has always been more brains than bronze. on February 20th, 2035, Ryejin got a call from a United States general giving them an offer they wouldn't refuse, the US general said he would fund them for the next 20 years if they were the wiped out SWORD. Ryejin accepted the offer and informed all his men. Death Pack today(2035) February 21, 2035, Ryejin seek out to old friends well hidden from public view and not only got more recruits and weapons and ammo but a information network that five hackers Ukraine set up were now hired by Ryejin to find any and all Intel they can against SWORD. it was officially time the push SWORD out of takistan!